Starter Deck Descriptive
TTD This is WORKING Page Manuel Costas (M) #1 The truth is out there. SS4 Story: Manuel old friend of Ezzy. Accepts imaginary friend. Introduces to Recruiter. Recruiter (F) #2 You take the red pill, you stay in Wonderland, and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes. ~Morpheus SS5 Story: First Ezzy thinks shes crazy. But then she says some things same as imaginary friend. She must know more. Razer (F) #3 Bitterness is like cancer. It eats upon the host. But anger is like fire. It burns it all clean. ~Maya Angelou SS3 Story: Being introduced to others is hard. Very cloak and dagger. Clean up your tracks, leave no evidence behind. Counterintelligence (F) #4 Sometimes paranoia is just having all the facts. ~Ward Burroughs. SS4 Story: Met by another person, who warns us of danger. Why are they so paranoid? What have I gotten into? Ambusher (M) #5 It just doesn't look very heroic to sneak up behind somebody and shoot them in the back. I can't help thinking it would be more efficient, though. ~Lois McMaster Bujold SS4 Story: Never saw the attack coming. Knows why they are so paranoid now. Billy the Kid (M) #6 I don't care to open negotiations with a fight, but if you'll come at me three at a time, I'll whip the whole ^$&%* bunch of you! ~Billy the Kid Story: this guy saved my life. I see him heal in front of me. It's impossible. Sniper (M) #7 Professional assassination. It's the highest form of public service. ~Remo Williams SS4 Story: I go to Manuel. crack shot, out of the blue. Kills Manuel. Hospital (N/F) #8 We hardly ever kill people by accident. SS5 Story: crying at Manuel's death. Shaking with fear and need for vengeance. Was it supposed to be me? Neutralizer (F) #9 Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake. ~Napoleon Bonaparte SS3 Story: numb I get recruited. I can't stop myself. ENTER TRAINING Diary Sgt Pierce (M) #10 Teamwork: Because bullets can only go through so many bodies. SS5 Story: could be Ldr, but defers. Stresses teamwork. Dreams of being pierced by him. Palisade (N) #11 I'm busy right now, can I ignore you some other time? SS3 Story: They tell us defense is key. Retreater (F) #12 A man travels the world in search of what he needs and returns home to find it. ~George Moore Story: Invisibility and misdirection are our greatest assets. Minesweeper (M) #13 The death rate is the same for us as for anybody ... one person, one death, sooner or later. ~Robert Heinlein SS3 Story: learned how to identify and avoid a mine. Agent! (F) #14 Curiosity being one of the forms of self-revelation, a systematically incurious person remains always partly mysterious. ~Joseph Conrad Story: out of blue like other attacks. why weren't we prepared? Fanatic (M) #15 A fanatic is one who sticks to his guns whether they're loaded or not. ~Franklin Jones SS4 Story: chaos, noise, confusion! Tank (N/F) #16 Look, it's been swell, but the swelling's gone down now. ~Tank Girl SS5 Story: I'm being attacked by a frickin' tank! Baumer's Artillery Twins (FMF) #17 All problems can be solved in half the time with twice the explosives. ~Major Baumer SS5 Story: and then he's there. I feel safer already. Charger (MMF) #18 I am persuaded that any further display of valor by my troops will bring them into collision with the enemy. ~Ambrose Bierce Story: And we blow the hell out of the tank. Placer (M) #19 Where ever you go, there you are. ~Buckaroo Bonzai SS3 Story: The have to move the compound. Placer whisks us away. They've done this before. Scout (M) #20 Sometimes when I close my eyes... I can't see. SS4 Story: Scout comes back with a good location. Minelayer (F) #21 Men should be like Kleenex: soft, strong, and disposable. ~Mrs. White SS4 Story: mines to defend the new base. Meddler (M) #22 Is it good if a vacuum really sucks? SS3 Story: Mentions Manuel alive. I flip out. Radioman (M) #23 Everything is easier said than done; except for talking, that's about the same. SS4 Story: I call him, find out it is true. The Swampfox (M) #24 Everything that is lost can be found. SS3 Story: He looks at me very funny. Hushed whispers. Lt Reichart (F) #25 Battles are won with teamwork. Depleted uranium and beam masers also help. ~Lt. Reichart SS3 Story: She doesn't care about these guys. Also stresses teamwork like Sgt Pierce. They both come from this MVC, but don't know what that is yet. I have to find out... Random Quotes I love to go to the playground and watch the children jumping up and down. They don't know I'm firing blanks. ~Emo Philips SS5 "I'll give you a signal." "What signal?" "I'll imitate the scream of a terrified little girl” ~Jim Butcher SS4 Success is not the result of spontaneous combustion. You have got to set your self on fire for it. SS4 For Sale: Parachute. Only used once, never opened, small stain. SS5 Wear short sleeves! Support your right to bare arms! SS2 Who says nothing is impossible? I've been doing nothing for years. SS3 Men are Moved by two levers only: fear and self interest. ~Napoleon Bonaparte Know thyself, or at least keep renewing the acquaintance. ~Robert Brault SS2 A man travels the world over in search of what he needs and returns home to find it. ~George Moore SS3 Truth hurts - not the searching after; the running from! ~John Eyberg SS3 You'd be in good shape if you ran as fast as your mouth. SS2 One of the great things about books is sometimes there are some fantastic pictures. ~George W. Bush SS5 Fragile. Do not drop. ~Posted on a Boeing 757 SS5 What do you mean, my birth certificate expired? SS3 Man invented language to satisfy his deep need to complain. ~Lily Tomlin SS4 I know well what I am fleeing from but not what I am in search of. ~Michel de Montaigne SS2 Roses are red, Violets are blue, If you were a Pokemon, I'd choose you. ~Pikachu SS2 If women ruled the world, there would be no wars... just a bunch of jealous countries not talking to each other. SS5 matriarchy When women are depressed they either eat or go shopping. Men invade another country. SS4 matriarchy Never take life seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyway. SS3 Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just glad to see me? ~Mae West SS5 Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them more than that. SS3 Always remember you're unique, just like everyone else. SS3 It's hard to be funny when you have to be clean. ~Mae West SS3 I'm great in bed... I never fall out. SS2 The only reason people get lost in thought is because it's unfamiliar territory SS3 My Aunt always said slow and steady wins the race, she died in a fire. SS3